The Ninja's Creed
by Gunnerstrip7
Summary: Naruto has trained his whole life to be a Master Assassin and now after returning from a three year training trip he will have achieved his goal. Full description inside. Rated M to be safe.


The Ninja's Creed

Chapter 1:Homecoming

Description: Naruto has spent his whole life traning to be a assassin,like everyone in his family before him taking up the mantel of Master Assassin,he aims to create a new brotherhood to protect those of both Konoha and the Fire Country as a whole. Watch as Naruto becomes a famous assassin under the alias Volpe rossa.

A/N: This is my first FanFiction so go easy on reviews,I am still new to writing stories. Also flames will not be tolerated,constructive criticism is welcomed. As a fore-note this takes place in Shippuden,no one knows of Naruto's career as as a assassin yet.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi speech" **

Two figures,one larger seemingly older man that towers over the other stands on the left side wearing a gi colored green with a red opened vest over it,with a smile traced over his face as he looked at his companion. His companion is wearing a orange outfit and a Konoha Headband appeared younger then his companion he had a big grin on his face as he saw the gates of Konoha come into view. The two were Jiriya of the sanin and Naruto Uzumaki,returning from a three year training trip traveling around the continet.

The two entered the village,passing two chunin that started chatting to themselves rapidly at the site before them. "Hey is that-" "It is!" The one with a senbon in his mouth was interrupted by his partner in the punishment that is guarding the gates of Konoha. As this was happening Naruto dropped his bag,deciding to get a better view of the village,he ran up a pole by channeling Chakra to his feet. He had a goofy smile etched into his face as he looked around from the top of the pole taking in all the sites. "Heh,not much as changed!" he mused to himself as he looked towards the Hokage mountain "I see they carved Baa-Chans face into the mountain," he said out-loud and to himself,he started drawing a crowd. Most were looking in astonishment,recognizing the orange wearing ninja from years ago,others didn't seem surprised but wore looks of curiosity on there faces.

'I see that things aren't very different,that will work to my advantage hopefully,' he tought to himself,seemingly different from his outside appearance,his thoughts were calmer more contained and focused. His thoughts broke as he heard a familiar female voice call his name,"Naruto! Naruto,is that you?" This time he wore a actuall smile on his face,different from the goofy one he was just spotted wearing not even a second ago this smile was one of content and happiness. He looked down to see a familiar pink haired girl looking up at him.

His smile grew wider as he recognized Konohamaru and his friends also looking up at him. For a second Naruto's eyes went bright then settled down Naruto everyone he recognized was a bright shade of blue,some of the crowd to but most had a grew aura surrounding them. This pleased Naruto as no one was his enemy in the crowd,much like they were years ago. His eyes went back to there color blue as Naruto jumped down landing in-front of Sakura and his other friends.

"Long time no see Sakura-Chan,Konohamaru." He stated to them in his usual,at least to Sakura and Konohamaru,giddy tone. Naruto had a actual feeling of happiness that he was able to see both four of his friends(Remember Udon and Mogi are also there but are in the back-round) already after a three year training trip. "Its good to finally see you two again!" Naruto said breathing truth into his words.

"You to boss! Hey check it out I perfected your jutsu!" Konohamaru said pratically bouncing up and down in his own shoes.'Oh shit,' Naruto thought to himself worriedly as Konohamaru made a familiar hand-sign."Oriko no Jutsu!" He shouted,in a puff of smoke revealed a beautiful teenage brunette,the thing that struck most of the men in the vicinity was that she was almost completely naked,with the exception of the clouds blocking her more private areas. Konohamaru soon poofed back into his normal self although he earned a punch from Sakura in the head,causing a bump to sprout up.

"Konohamaru,I am not a kid anymore I don't bother with those kinds of jutsu,now if I can ask you to never use it again," Naruto said shocking Sakura who had not been able to say a word because of Konohamaru using that jutsu. "S-sure thing Boss" Konohamaru said,he wasn't able to stay as he had a mission with his sensei,ebisu so he ran off without another word,Udon and Mogi following. "So Naruto its been a while," Sakura said,she was about to continue but a ninja shushined right next to Naruto saying,"Sakura-san,Hokage-Sama has requested you go to the hospital to help the doctors treat a large grey haired man" at this Naruto howled in laughter,regaining his composure he said,"Eh,Sakura you can go,we can catch up later ok? I have to report to Baa-chan anyways," Sakura agreed with him and ran off towards the hospital while Naruto ran in the other direction.

_That Night_

After a serious report and a heart filled reunion with the current Hokage Naruto found himself heading back to his home. Its not the home most people believed it to be,as Naruto took a turn into a ally crouching down near a misplaced fountain,he pressed a button revealing a secret passage.(A/N:Think of the secret locations in AC2) He jumped in the passage entrance closing soon after that,he walked over to a chest,opening it revealing a larger outfit,one of a grown man."I will finally be able to wear it." "**I agree kit,its time"** spoke the kyuubi inside Naruto's mind. As he pulled on the outfit that seemed like something completely foreign to the Five Great Nations,he sheathed a sword,which was now resting in its sheath on Naruto's waist. Naruto also put on two different bracers onto his arms,flicking his wrists smiling with satisfaction as two blades came out with a soft 'shink' sound,Naruto also put on a selection of throwing knifes onto his belt and put a dagger on the sheath fixed onto his back.(A/N:When reading this scene think about when Ezio first put on his Assassin's robes.) "Its time the Ninja World meets the first Master Assassin in over three century's" Naruto said in a deeper tone that would make Ezio proud. That day the world would come to meet a new savior,a Assassin.

Alright that puts a end to my first chapter of my first fanfiction! Sakura didn't get much to say because I plan on having her play a bigger role but that role won't be defined for awhile. Sorry about the last paragraph being in super length but I wanted it finished and I couldn't think of one last paragraph.

Remember to Review,I welcome constructive criticism,I will have another chapter soon!


End file.
